


First Date

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Date, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor/Student Relationship, Smut, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup lies to Fishlegs that he's going to a seminar, but really goes on his first date with Viggo.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	First Date

Hiccup looked in the full-length mirror that hung on his closet door, straightening his bow tie. He smiled at himself. He really looked nice. 

“Where are you going dressed all fancy?” Fishlegs asked. He’d been watching Hiccup get ready at the same time a tv show played in the background. 

“Oh, uh…” Hiccup had worked on his lie all week. He just hoped that it would work. “I got invited to a seminar. There’s a really famous engineer here who’s only going to be in town tonight.” 

“Cool! Hm, I don’t remember seeing it in the school activities email though.”

“You actually read those?” Hiccup asked, fixing his hair. 

“Yeah.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Guess it wasn’t in it because it was special invite only.”

“How’d you get invited?”

Hiccup turned his head and smiled at him. “I have an A in my class. The professor thinks I’m, well, um, he said brilliant.” That was true, actually. His professor _had_ said that. 

Fishlegs smiled too. “That’s excellent!” He paused the tv show he was watching on his laptop. There was an unopened bag of chips by him that Hiccup was sure would be gone by the end of the night. 

“You okay all on your own?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs answered. “We hang out every Friday night anyway. It’s okay.”

Hiccup was glad that his roommate didn’t mind him going out, even if what he was going out for was not what he’d told him it was. He didn’t want to ruin communication with his best friend just because he was secretly dating somebody. 

“How do I look?” Hiccup asked, straightening his bow tie one more time. 

“Really good,” Fishlegs told him, sounding honest. “Red looks nice on you.”

“Thanks.” Hiccup was wearing a red dress shirt, black slacks, and a black bow tie. He’d brought these clothes to college just in case there would be some kind of formal event. He hadn’t guessed that the formal event would be going out on a date with a professor. He didn’t plan on staying the night, but he wondered if Viggo would take him back to his place after. He wanted him to, was craving the phenomenal sex that he could give him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, seeing a text from Viggo. 

****

“Well, gotta go, Fishlegs!” Hiccup smiled at him. “Have a good night!”

“You too!”

With that, Hiccup was out of the room and leaving the building. He took the elevator, not wanting to work up a sweat in clothes so nice. He tried not to rush to the parking lot, feeling very excited. He was afraid it would be hard to spot Viggo’s car in the dark, but the Violet Phantom stood out against the other cars in its style. Smiling, Hiccup opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. 

“Hello,” Viggo said. He smiled at him. “Looking sharp, aren’t you?” 

Hiccup fiddled with his hair a little, feeling a blush coming on. “Thanks. You did say to dress nice.”

“Though, you are a tad bit too formal for where we’re going.” Viggo reached over to Hiccup’s throat, began unfastening the bow tie. “Lose this.”

Hiccup felt a little bad, given that he’d spent so much time on getting that article of clothing to look right, but he also didn’t want to be overdressed in the restaurant. Viggo was wearing a red button up and black slacks as well. Hiccup laughed when he noticed.

“We’re matching,” he said. 

“Indeed we are.” Viggo slipped off the bow tie and handed it to Hiccup. “There.” He patted his thigh. “Now, are you hungry?”

“You bet.” They had an 8:00 reservation. Hiccup had eaten a little something earlier so as not to be completely famished when they arrived. That would only make waiting for his food a misery, when he wanted to be good company for Viggo. 

Viggo started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Hiccup watched the other lights of cars race by. Then, he looked to Viggo.

“Were you really disappointed about that chess game the other night?” he asked. He’d been a little afraid to ask it, but Viggo’s words had been weighing on him. 

“No,” Viggo answered. “I suppose you have to learn how to limit distractions. It can be difficult, at your age.”

“And when you’re in the room.”

Viggo flashed him his teeth. “You’ll have to work on that if you don’t want anyone knowing. Haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“No.” Hiccup was honest. A week had gone by and he hadn’t told any of his friends. When the topic of dating came up, he just lied that he was still single. “Not even Fishlegs.”

“He’s your roommate, yes?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pleased hum from Viggo. “Good job.”

The restaurant wasn’t very far from campus. It was a place called _Cellos,_ which gave Hiccup the idea that there might be live music. Either that, or that was someone’s last name. Viggo parked near the entrance that was shining with strung-up lights, and they both got out of the car. Once in the restaurant, they were promptly shown to a table for two. Hiccup had been right about the live music. There was a string quartet playing. Now he felt like he needed his bow tie, but, looking around, he saw a few men without them. He was fine. Viggo had probably been here before. 

Viggo ordered their drinks for the both of them, which Hiccup was fine with. He didn’t know what kind of alcohol he liked yet. He was glad the waiter didn’t ask for any kind of ID. He probably looked old enough to be drinking. 

“So, how was your week?” Viggo asked, taking a sip of his water. 

“Pretty good,” Hiccup answered. He wanted to fold his hands on the table but his menu was there. He picked it up to begin perusing. “I finished an essay.”

“How do you think that went?”

“Okay,” Hiccup answered. “I’m not the best writer, but I tried my best. I’m more of a science and math person.”

“And how is the science and math going?”

“Great! I’ve got As in those classes so far. Calculus is surprisingly fun.”

Viggo smiled. “Now, those are numbers and equations I don’t know how to deal with.” He picked up his menu.

“Really?” Hiccup had thought Viggo an expert on everything for some reason. Maybe it was because he was older than him and a professor. 

Viggo nodded. “Failed calculus on the first go of it. And almost the second. I was good in my accounting classes though. I can deal with numbers. Just not… unknown variables, and imaginary numbers.”

“That’s okay,” Hiccup said, meaning it. “It’s not for everyone.”

He looked at his menu. He was craving fish. The dining hall definitely didn’t serve that. He could feel his body begging him for real protein. Though, he didn’t know what he wanted as an appetizer.

Then he realized something. He hadn’t brought any money. He was quite well off and wouldn’t mind helping with the check, whatever it was, but he couldn’t since he’d left his wallet in his dorm room.

He groaned, put a hand to his head.

“What’s the matter, my dear?”

“I forgot to bring money.” Damn, he felt like such an idiot. He hoped it didn’t make him look like he’d been expecting Viggo to pay for everything. “I have enough. It’s just not with me.”

Viggo laughed lightly, easing his worries. “Darling, I planned on covering the check. No worries.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Viggo pursed his lips at the menu. “How about a cheese fondue to start?”

Hiccup had had fondue once in his life, and it had been an amazing experience. 

“Oh, yes, please.” 

The waiter came back with their drinks, and Hiccup realized his was white wine. That went with fish, right? They ordered their appetizer and their main courses, and handed the menus over. He’d ordered herb crusted haddock while Viggo had ordered a steak. 

“Try it,” Viggo said, gesturing to the white wine. “It’s hardly as strong as red.”

Hiccup did try it, found that Viggo was telling the truth. The burn of it was even pleasant. 

“Good choice,” Hiccup told him, putting his glass down. Hiccup looked around the restaurant. No one was looking at them, but he wondered what impression people had gotten of them. Did they think they were dating and find it strange? Or did they think something else?

“What do you think everyone thinks of this?” Hiccup asked, gesturing between himself and Viggo.

Viggo chuckled. “I’ll probably be mistaken for your father.”

Hiccup blushed. That felt very strange to him. “Are you… old enough to be my father?” 

“I would think so.” Viggo hadn’t told him his age yet, but Hiccup didn’t really mind. They were both adults. 

They talked and drank, and when their food came, ate. It was all absolutely delicious and Hiccup was glad Viggo had brought him here. He didn’t know if he had room for dessert, but he ordered some anyway, at Viggo’s insistence. 

“So, what did you tell your roommate?” Viggo asked, dabbing at his upper lip with his napkin. He even made that look elegant. 

“That I was invited to a seminar,” Hiccup answered. “I have to return sometime tonight.”

“We’ll just go to my place for a little while after,” Viggo said. His eyes twinkled. “For some fun.”

Hiccup definitely liked the idea of that. He figured he knew what Viggo was planning. The sex with him had been mindblowing, and he hoped that Viggo thought the same of sex with him.

Hiccup stared at his piece of chocolate cake when it arrived. He felt full, but there was the calling for sweets on his palate. He picked up his fork and dug in. Viggo was having dessert as well. 

After paying, they left, hand in hand. Hiccup liked holding Viggo’s hand, liked feeling his skin against his own. He smiled to himself. He’d been smiling a lot that night.

“That was really excellent,” Hiccup told Viggo once they were in the car. “Thank you.”

“Of course! It’s only one of my favorite restaurants. I absolutely had to take you.” Viggo put the car in reverse to pull out of his parking space. Hiccup liked the look of concentration he got on his face. It was incredibly handsome. 

It was 10:00 by the time they arrived at Viggo’s house. Viggo took Hiccup’s hands and led him through the garage, the library, and up the stairs to the bedroom. Hiccup smiled. So they _were_ going to have sex. 

Viggo turned once the lights were on and began unbuttoning Hiccup’s shirt, his fingers deft. Hiccup didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there and stared at him as he did it. He wanted to run his hands through his hair and kiss him. 

He let Viggo pull his shirt off, and then he was kneeling, working on his shoes and his slacks. Hiccup felt honored that someone wanted to completely undress him like this, that they didn’t want him to do any of the work. 

Viggo suddenly laughed rather loudly, and Hiccup very quickly remembered what kind of boxers he’d put on. LEGO Star Wars characters adorned his crotch and thighs. He flushed with embarrassment. 

“Viggo, I-”

“That’s just adorable.” Viggo pulled his boxers down, revealing his half hard cock. “I like them.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” 

Now, Viggo stood, began to undress himself. Feeling bold, Hiccup came over, took over undoing the buttons for him. He met his gaze for a moment, then focused on what he was doing. 

Viggo was beautiful naked. Hiccup liked his hair and his skin and his muscle. He touched a bicep, traced the curve of muscle. 

“I assume you work out,” Hiccup said. 

“You must sometimes.” Viggo felt at Hiccup’s abdomen. “You have core strength.”

“It’s from riding,” Hiccup answered.

“Riding what?”

“My motorcycle.” 

“That’s somewhat dangerous, isn’t it?”

“I’ve got practice,” Hiccup answered. “And a license.” He didn’t want Viggo worrying about him. “Besides, I can’t have it on campus.” He was just stroking over Viggo’s arm, keeping his touch light. He saw the hair raise up a bit in reaction to him. That made him smile a little. 

“Alright,” Viggo said. “Perhaps we can rent one sometime.”

That made Hiccup feel happy, that Viggo would trust him like that. 

Hiccup took ahold of Viggo’s shoulders, looked up at him. Their gazes went to each other’s lips. Then they came in for a kiss. It was a gentle pressing of mouths, a slight opening of them. Then they were kissing more fervently, but slowly. Hiccup almost wanted to kiss harder, but he enjoyed the slow way Viggo kissed him. It was so quietly sensual. 

Hiccup rubbed over Viggo’s arms, enjoying the shape and size of them. He felt Viggo’s tongue teasing at his lips, so he let him inside with a small moan. Viggo hummed, held him by the waist. He pressed their bodies together, and Hiccup loved the feeling of his cock against his own. Both of them were beginning to grow erect. 

Viggo turned Hiccup around, and his knees hit the back of the bed and he went down. Viggo climbed on top of him. His mouth left his, but to kiss at his jaw. Hiccup tilted his head for him. He wished he would do more than a gentle brushing of open lips against his jawline, but he knew they couldn’t leave any visible marks on each other. Still, Hiccup figured he should say something about it.

“No marks that clothes can’t hide,” he panted.

“Smart. I like that.” 

Hiccup moaned as Viggo’s mouth went to his neck. He was sensitive there and the other man knew it. Hiccup took Viggo by the hips, bucked up into him, rubbing his cock against Viggo’s. Viggo made a small sighing sound against his skin that raised the hair on his arms. Hiccup couldn’t help sighing too. 

“Do you want to suck me, my dear?”

“Oh yes.” Hiccup had liked having Viggo’s cock in his mouth, was more than willing to do that again. They changed positions so that Viggo was kneeling on the bed and Hiccup was on all fours before him. He took Viggo’s hardened length with one hand, ran his tongue along the underside of it, enjoying the taste of skin. He moaned as he continued licking. Viggo had a firm hand in his hair. 

Hiccup took the head into his mouth, sucked hard, and Viggo let out a small moan. It was good to hear that sound from him, given how quiet he was about sex. Viggo sighed as Hiccup bobbed over as much of him as he could without hitting the back of his throat. 

“Beautiful,” he told him, stroking fingers over his cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Hiccup beamed at the compliment, added more vigor to what he was doing.

“Do you want to try deepthroating me?” Viggo asked. “I’ll help you.”

“Mm hm.” Hiccup didn’t take his mouth off his cock.

Hiccup began to lower himself onto Viggo. He choked when he hit the back of his throat, but fought desperately not to pull back. Viggo had his hand pressed against his head and his hips jutted forward. He pressed down on his head, making him continue, and Hiccup brought up a hand and squeezed at Viggo’s thigh.

“ _Eughn_.” The sound came out of his throat. He could feel himself squeezing around Viggo’s massive size. 

“It’s okay, Hiccup,” Viggo soothed him. “I believe you can do it.”

That made Hiccup feel better. Yes, he _could_ do this, especially with Viggo’s help.

It took some time and some struggling, but eventually he found Viggo’s pubic hair tickling his nose. He was completely sheathed in his mouth and throat.

“ _Oh, splendid_ ,” Viggo breathed, and Hiccup liked how rugged his voice sounded. “Your throat is squeezing me in all the right ways.”

Hiccup tried to remember to breathe through his nose. He could feel his throat contracting around Viggo as it tried to simultaneously swallow and push his cock out. But at the same time, it was like there was this pleasure spot in his throat, this spot that spread goodness through him and made him moan.

Viggo let go of Hiccup, let him come up, and Hiccup was gasping for breath. He felt at his throat, the pleasure there tingling. He’d never felt anything like that before.

“Did you know about that spot?” Hiccup asked hoarsely. He coughed to get his voice back.

Viggo nodded. He rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s throat, and Hiccup nearly purred at his touch. “Good, isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded. “I’ll have to practice.”

“You’ll get the hang of it, I’m sure.”

That made Hiccup smile. That meant there would be more instances of this, that they would have sex together multiple times. 

“Now, on your stomach,” Viggo said, idly stroking his own cock. 

Hiccup did as he said, propped himself up on his elbows. He waited for Viggo to get the lube, his stomach tingling with excitement. He gasped when he felt two fingers poking at his hole. They pushed inside, and Hiccup tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. His body could take this. 

“Mm…” Viggo’s fingers slid all the way inside of him, and Hiccup liked the feeling of them. His hands were wonderfully large. 

Viggo didn’t finger him for long, clearly wanting to get right down to it. Hiccup didn’t mind. He liked Viggo’s cock, especially inside of him. Viggo straddled him from behind and mounted him. Hiccup gasped as the head pushed in, then lowered his head and moaned as the rest of his length slid inside. 

“ _Viggo_.”

Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s hair, and Hiccup greatly enjoyed that, even with the sparks of pain in his scalp. Viggo’s other hand ran over the curve of his back. 

“Do you want to be fucked by me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup panted. He wiggled his hips a little, wanting Viggo to get moving. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Viggo corrected.

Ooh, he liked being called “sir” in bed. Interesting.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Still holding onto his hair, Viggo began moving his hips with a grunt. Hiccup arched, pushed back into him, moaning. He felt so good inside of him. There was friction even with the lube, as Viggo hadn’t put too much. And god, he was hitting his prostate. 

Hiccup groaned loudly as his hips were pounded into the mattress. Viggo wasn’t taking a slow pace with him. His grunts and gasps were lovely sounds. 

Viggo stopped tugging on Hiccup’s hair, but just to do something else. He pressed his face down into the pillows, hard, so that he couldn’t breathe. For a moment, Hiccup panicked, but then he realized that Viggo wasn’t trying to hurt him. He’d heard of erotic asphyxiation before, had been curious himself to try it. Now he got to. 

The pleasure peaked right as it was becoming too much. Viggo pulled Hiccup’s head up, let him gasp for breath.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Viggo waited for about a minute or so for Hiccup’s breathing to return to normal, and then he was pushing his face down again. Hiccup moaned into the pillows, gripped them hard. He was being fucked so hard and good, and this was just making it better. 

They played with that for a little bit, though Viggo always let Hiccup catch his breath before asphyxiating him again. Hiccup came with his face pressed down into the pillows, struggling for air. Viggo sensed what his body was doing as his muscles contracted around him, so he tugged his head up, let him pant and shout into open air.

“Ah, agh, _fuck!_ ”

“That’s it, Hiccup. That’s it.” 

Hiccup was terribly aroused by the sound of Viggo talking him through it, and Hiccup shuddered at the end of his orgasm. He didn’t know if he’d just had a prostate orgasm, or if he’d cum merely due to the lack of air. Either way, it felt excellent.

And Viggo kept pounding him. He leaned over him with his hands on either side of him, kissed at the back of his neck. 

“Can you take it?” he asked, voice a low rumble. 

“Mm hm,” Hiccup whimpered. He couldn’t help it. He was so sensitive inside now, every motion from Viggo sparking pleasure that was too much. But he realized that he liked being pushed like this, that he liked testing his limits. It thrilled him. He hadn’t realized sex could be stimulating in such ways, that it could push limits like this. It felt like a mental sort of pleasure. 

Hiccup moaned at the feeling of Viggo finishing in him. The other man groaned, bit at the back of his neck where his hair would cover it. He was hot and sticky inside, and the feeling of Viggo pulling out of him had him moaning again. For a few moments they laid like that, panting together, almost in rhythm. Then Viggo rolled Hiccup onto his back, began kissing at his chest. 

“What time is it?” Hiccup asked. He wanted to get back to his room before 1 am. He didn’t want Fishlegs thinking he’d stayed out all night. 

Viggo didn’t look up from what he was doing. “There’s time enough for you to get back,” he said. He licked at a nipple, and Hiccup’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure that sparked. 

“Oh _god_.” 

“These are sensitive after orgasm,” Viggo informed him. He sucked on one, and Hiccup writhed underneath him, grabbed at his hair. Another testing of his limits. He liked it. 

Viggo took turns sucking and lapping at each of Hiccup’s nipples. When he grew bored of that, he sat up, ran a hand through his hair. There was sweat glistening on his chest. 

“Do you want a shower?” Viggo asked.

“I’ll shower back at campus,” Hiccup informed him. “Fishlegs would notice if I didn’t.”

Viggo nodded. “Let’s at least clean up a little.”

They cleaned the cum off of themselves and combed their hair, and Viggo threw his duvet in the wash. Hiccup was fully dressed by the time he came back up the stairs, hopefully looking like nothing had happened. 

“So, was that a good first date?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. “Definitely.” He came forward and kissed Viggo after the other man had pulled his pants on. “Thank you.” 

On the way back to campus, Viggo helped Hiccup work on his lie about the seminar. It was 11:36 by the time they arrived, and Hiccup was feeling ready to face Fishlegs.

“Oh, don’t forget your bow tie.” Viggo reached into the backseat and then handed it to him. 

“I’ll tell Fishlegs I undid it on the way back,” Hiccup said. 

“Good luck.” Viggo leaned forward, kissed him gently on the mouth. “Have a good night, my dear.”

“You too.” Hiccup got out of the car and entered the building, trying his best not to limp. Viggo had fucked him rather hard. 

Fishlegs was awake upon his entrance, all the lights off, watching something on his laptop. He liked to binge tv shows in his free time. 

“How was the seminar?” Fishlegs asked as Hiccup flicked one of the lights on.

“Really good,” Hiccup lied. He hoped his face wasn’t flushed. He went on to talk with engineering jargon that Fishlegs wouldn’t understand. That was good. That meant he would only half listen.

“Whoa, whoa, gonna stop you there,” Fishlegs said, holding out a hand. “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

Hiccup laughed. “That’s me when you talk about biology.” He began unbuttoning his shirt, hoping that Viggo hadn’t left any marks on him that were visible. “Anyway, I have to go shower.” Because it had been a long day, not because he’d just been fucked senseless. 

“You got it.”

Hiccup was glad for the privacy of the shower. It felt good to have hot water running over him. He considered what had occurred between him and Viggo. So, the man had a few kinks, it seemed, and he wasn’t afraid to share them with Hiccup. Did Hiccup have any kinks? He didn’t really know. He was new to sex and sexuality. Well, he figured that he would find out. 

When he got back from the shower, he had a text from Viggo. 

Hiccup got into bed before texting back.

****

He realized his texting style was nothing like Viggo’s, but that was fine. It didn’t have to be. 

Hiccup smiled.

****

Hiccup waited for anymore texts from Viggo, but none came. Sighing happily, he put his phone down, shut his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the time on Hiccup's phone is wrong on the last texts, but it's difficult to go back and change it. Whoops.


End file.
